


Perfect Moment

by sunnytigi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Romance, no beta we die like men, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi
Summary: Karasuno lost a game against Nekoma and Nishinoya feels responsible for their defeat.Asahi wants to talk to Nishinoya.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> i finally decided to post my fanfics on ao3, after i only posted them on wattpad.
> 
> this was my first hq one shot. it’s very short, but i hope u like it anyway.

The cold wind blew through his hair, as Nishinoya was on his way home. He was a little bit longer at volleyball practice today, so now it was already dark outside.

Last week his team had a practice match against Nekoma, but they lost. Nishinoya felt responsible for their defeat, so he trained extra hard to improve his skills, but he still thought it wasn't enough.

Nishinoya sighed as he kept on thinking about this match and that it was his fault they lost. He felt like he let everyone down, but of course he couldn't show his feelings to his teammates. They would probably tell him, that it wasn't his fault, but he knew that these were just lies.

Suddenly he was blinded by the headlights of a car that appeared in front of him. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the car approaching him.

"Noya?" he heard a familiar voice coming from the car. He heard the door of the car open and he saw a silhouette slowly coming closer. With evey step Nishinoya was able to make out more and more details of this person.

"Jesus?"

"What? No, I'm not Jesus. It's me Asahi."

"I see no difference."

Now Asahi was standing right in front of him with a confused look on his face. Nishinoya was smirking up to Asahi.

"Anyway, why did you walk in the middle of the road? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Asahi asked frowning.

"Geez, stop worrying so much. I didn't aspect a car to drive in the middle of the night. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Noya." Asahi answered smiling. A blush creeped on Nishinoya's face. Suddenly Asahi took Nishinoya's hand and he guided him to his car. "Let's go. I'll take you home safely."

Nishinoya's blush wasn't getting better with them holding hands. Asahi's hand was strong and a bit rough, but also warm and soft at the same time. He had a crush on Asahi since the first time he met him and right now his heart was pounding like crazy.

The car ride didn't take too long, so they were in front of Nishinoya's home within five minutes.

"Wanna stay the night? I'm all alone and I'd like some company." Nishinoya asked, the blush still on his cheeks.

"Yes, I'd love to." Asahi smiled. Nishinoya was overwhelmed by the beauty of Asahi. His smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and his crush on Asahi kept getting bigger and bigger.

__________

They decided to watch a movie and they somehow ended up cuddling on the couch. Nishinoya couldn't focus on the movie, all he could think about was the warmth of Asahi's body. Asahi had his arm wrapped around Nishinoya, while Nishinoya cuddled into his side. His head was lying on his chest.

"Noya?" Asahi whispered.

"Yes?" Nishinoya mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?"

Nishinoya looked up with curiosity in his eyes. "Always."

"Why are you training so much lately? I noticed you being tired all day and staying extra long at practice. What's wrong?" Asahi asked his best friend worried.

Nishinoya didn't want to tell him the truth, but he knew he could trust Asahi.

"Remember the practice match last week with Nekoma? It was kind of my fault, that we lost. I was just too slow and I missed so many opportunities. So I wanted to train extra hard to improve my skills." Nishinoya explained looking down. Suddenly he felt two fingers on his chin, forcing him to look Asahi in the eyes.

"None of this was your fault. Everyone makes mistakes. Don't be so hard on yourself. Our team would be damned without you. You have no idea how important you are for the team and...

...for me." Asahi said caressing Nishinoya's chin. Small tears escaped Nishinoya's eyes, while he stared at Asahi. He couldn't resist him anymore and leaned forward to connect their lips. Asahi was going to kiss him back, but Nishinoya pulled back as soon as he realised what he was doing.

"I-I'm so sorr-" Nishinoya was interrupted by a warm pair of lips. The kiss was sweet, but short.

"Don't be sorry." Asahi whispered against Nishinoya's lips and kissed him again.

Nishinoya couldn't think of a more perfect moment.


End file.
